This invention relates to a steering knuckle assembly for vehicles. More particularly, it relates to a one-piece steering knuckle assembly for heavy commercial vehicles such as trucks wherein the tie rod arm as well as a brake flange with or without a steering arm are forged together.
In the prior art it is known to provide a steering knuckle for bearing lubrication with tie rods which are fastened to the knuckle. This is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,627. It is also known in the prior art to provide an integral spindle arm with a steering knuckle for suspension purposes as well as to provide an integral brake flange for attachment to a brake backing plate. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,767.
There is commonly available a steering knuckle for heavy duty motor vehicles such as trucks wherein the steering arm and the tie rod arm are fitted to a steering knuckle by means of a threaded portion and a fastening nut. These heavy duty steering knuckles also employ a flanged body to which is separately attached a brake spider unit for connection to a brake drum assembly.
There is a need in the heavy duty motor vehicle field to provide a steering knuckle assembly wherein the tie rod arm is integrally formed as a one-piece unit with the steering knuckle with or without a steering arm. This is accomplished by the present invention.